Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services. For example, an access point may leverage multiple frequency bands to service wireless devices. In some circumstances, a wireless device may receive signals over multiple frequency bands (e.g., carrier aggregation) to supplement service to the wireless device. Additionally, an access point and wireless devices may rely on predetermined communication protocols (e.g., a subframe configuration) to coordinate uplink and downlink communications. It may be beneficial for a system to consider the subframe configuration used by an access point and/or frequency band when selecting a frequency band to be used for carrier aggregation.